


I'm Still Standing

by FrozenHearts



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Background Rosita/Norman, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Issues, Friendship, Gangs, Gen, Mentioned Guntar, Mentioned Lance - Freeform, Mentioned Meena, Mike was a bully, Movie Spoilers, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Ash/Lance, Piano, Protectiveness, Singing, Theatre, They're still animals in this btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Mike lets it slip that Johnny's dad is in jail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so while Mike was a great singer in the movie, he was such a bully. This is what I came up with because I just wanted someone to call him out on his behavior at one point.

" _I lost the chance to ever see my dad because of this show."_

For some reason, those were the only words Buster could remember once in a blue moon as he tried to rally the gang together for the show. Stuck in his own depression at the time, the koala didn't notice the troubles of everyone around him. Meena's shyness had been one issue to be taken care of, along with Ash's break-up and Mike's little hustling problem, but now that everyone had pulled through for that one final show, things for the Moon Theatre couldn't be better!

He and Eddie were fiddling with the sandbags attatched to the curtain backstage while everyone was practicing. Mrs. Crawley had taken Meena and Guntar upstairs to try their hands at playing an instrument for their next performances, and he could see Rosita onstage with Ash. The porcupine was trying her hand at acoustic guitar, with the pig on vocals and so far it was going pretty well.

"Okay, Buster, I think that's good enough," Eddie said as they finished the last knot, "We just need to make sure no one trips on the rope again."

Buster nodded, picking his clipboard up off the floor to scratch his call sheet. The props had all been moved out of the way, the curtain was pulled back for extra stage room, and the lights were all in check. 

"Great!" Buster said, "So while Ash and Rosita are practicing together... Mike!"

Eddie raised an eyebrow, "What about him?" 

"We have everyone doing a duet this time around, why don't we pair Johnny up with Mike?" Buster suggested, "I mean, Meena and Guntar are making it work, I'm sure Ash and Rosita will come along eventually..."

"Yeah, but Mike is more of a crooner," Eddie pointed out, "Johnny has a much softer voice."

Buster waved his friend's words away. He'd think about that later. Meena and Guntar could be heard laughing upstairs, and looking at the stage, Ash and Rosita had switched places, as Rosita was now trying to play the guitar herself. Buster ushered Eddie away to find a piano to put onstage, eyes scanning the backstage area as he double checked everything-

"Mr. Moon!" Johnny was suddenly in his field of vision as he bumped into the gorilla on the stairs, "Sorry! I'll go sit somewhere else, if I'm in the way-"

Buster shook his head, catching himself before falling completely, "No worries, Johnny! By the way, how are you?"

Johnny looked slightly surprised, if Buster was being honest. A newspaper was open in front of him, and he saw a flash of orange and black on the front page before Johnny shut it, crumplong the paper slightly as he hid it behind him.

"Oh, I'm doing great, Mr. Moon, thank you!" came the answer, albeit a bit rushed. Johnny rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward to hang his head, "I'm fine, thank you."

Buster pursed his lips, "Okay.... well, for practice today, we're doing some duets. I paired you up with Mike, so why don't you do some warm-ups with Ash and Rosita?"

Johnny nodded, moving reluctantly from his spot on the stairs as he trudged out onstage. While he made small talk with the girls, Buster stole a look at the newspaper.

On the front was a photo of a gorilla in an orange jumpsuit, the caption reading "GANG LEADER ARRESTED."

Buster looked up at Johnny, who switched places with Rosita and was now onstage with Ash. He couldn't help but feel that this was the father Johnny had been talking about that day.

\-------

Ash liked singing with Johnny. He had a gentleness to his voice that had been so unlike Lance's, and it was a nice change of pace. And everyone, not just Johnny, let her sing to her heart's content and even tried to sing a few of the songs she wrote.

She could tell that he was a bit down as he took Rosita's place onstage, his eyes downcast as Eddie rolled out a piano for him to practice with. 

"Hey Johnny," Ash grinned, "What song do you want to practice?"

Johnny shrugged, hunching over the white ivory keys, "Uh... what did you have in mind? I mean, we aren't duet partners for the show-"

Ash rolled her eyes, "So we'll practice a song we both know. Rosita's a great partner, though, she's really cool."

Johnny smiled a bit, "Yeah. I mean, raising twenty-five kids is pretty cool already. Not that I plan on having that many kids when I'm older."

Ash nodded. Once upon a time, she thought Lance would be with her forever. They'd have kids and a nice house while still rocking out because who doesn't love a good rock n' roll song every once in a while? Of course, now her plans changed, but Rosita was really nice, helping her through the break-up while rehearsing.

"Well, I couldn't imagine having that many siblings," Ash continued, fiddling with the strings of the guitar, "I mean, being an only child was kinda sucky for a bit but my parents did what they could for me. Now I have a sweet apartment and can rock out whenever I want! It's great, really-"

"That's nice, Ash, really nice," Johnny cut her off abruptly, averting his eyes as she picked her head up. His fist was clenched on top of the piano, shoulders sagging as he moved to play.

"Okay. Well... Rosita and I were working on some Lady Gaga. You wanna try it?"

Johnny huffed out a barely there "Yeah, sure," and the two were singing and playing in an awkward silence, the only thing apoken being the lyrics. Ash saw him start to loosen up as the song went on, and she smiled as she started to headbang, shredding on the guitar- it wasn't electric, but it was a good alternative for now.

They had just finished the song when Buster pushed Mike onstage, and Ash had to resist groaning. Ever since the first auditions, Mike had been an arrogant jerk, with his "Look at me!" attitude and plucky swagger. Today his suit was made of a deep blue, his fancy shoes tapping obnoxiously onstage as he skittered towards the microphone.

"Alright kid, I need to practice," Mike demanded, "So shoo!"

Ash frowned, "Me and Johnny were practicing. You can wait."

Mike let out a noise of disgust, "And pluck quills out of my new suit? No thanks, sweetheart. Besides, I can only read the newspaper so much-"

Ash noticed Johnny pick his head up quickly, asking in a whisper, "Newspaper?"

Mike grinned, a sort of "I know whag I'm doing" kind of grin that showed off his bucked teeth. Ash decided she didn't like that grin.

"Yeah," Mike said, "It was on the stairs. Saw your name in it, too, with some article about that gang leader breaking out of jail." Mike crossed his arms, looking up at Johnny, scrutinizing him as he tapped his foot. Johnny looked ready to flee, his breath coming faster than normal.

"Really?" Johnny said sheepishly, "How interesting, I should go read it-"

"Y' know, the gorilla in the picture looked an awful lot like you," Mike pointed out, "And the article mentioned your name...."

Ash felt her stomach drop when Mike started laughing. It was loud and mocking, reverbating throughout the theater. Johnny looked scared as Mike opened his big mouth to announce it.

"Man, am I glad I'm not you!" Mike bellowed, "I mean, I'd be embarassed too if my dad were in jail!"

Ash looked at Johnny. That really was not what she had been expecting. Regret seped through her- to think she had been making such a fuss about a break-up! The gorilla kept his eyes anywhere but Mike, eventually focusing on the piano as Mike continued.

"He must've been happy to be in that cell though, because I wouldn't want a talentless hack with a fancy accent for a son either," Mike sighed deploringly, examining his nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, "The elephant turned out to actually be good, but your dad mist have wanted to get away from that awful noise you call singing-"

"Don't say that about Meena," Johnny's voice was soft, "she's a nice person. Don't talk bad about her."

Mike made a face, "Freedom of speech. Anyway, I'd just pack up now if I were you. Wouldn't want to disappoint the family more than it already is one."

"I-" Johnny tried, trailing off when Mike started complaining, "I mean, the police helicopters really ruined my last performance, yet I worked the hardest out of all of you-"

Johnny looked ready to cry. She had never seen her friend like this. And it hurt, if she was being honest. She had been bawling her eyes out, meanwhile his dad was in jail and he didn't say anything. Didn't even hint that he was upset or that he had anything going on....

_"I lost the chance to see my dad again over this show!"_

Ash jumped. Mike clamped his mouth shut. Johnny was glaring, towering angrily over the piano keys.

"I wasn't there when the gang needed a getaway driver because I was here, practicing for this stupid show," Johnny said through clenched teeth, "And I left rehearsal to go on heists with my dad. Did I want to? No. I hated it- but now he's in jail because I wasn't there."

Mike shrugged, "And? It's not my problem, I just wanted the prize money-"

"For what?!" Johnny yelled, banging his fists on the keys, "To go clubbing and show off fancy suits? I wanted the prize money too! To bail my dad out! And then I couldn't even do that!"

Ash looked between the two of them, unsure if she should get Buster or Rosita. Before she could make the decision, thankfully, Buster came jogging onstage, his face full of bewilderment.

"Guys, guys!" Buster exclaimed, "What's with the fighting? Why are we not singing?"

Johnny ignored Buster, wiping away tears furiously, "Don't ever say I didn't work for that prize money, nor anyone else. And don't ever say mt dad wanted to get put in that cell because I have to visit that cell. And I have to go to an empty car garage." At Mike's surprised look, "Johnny nodded, "Yeah. Not a house, an abandoned garage. So think before you speak because some people actually needed thag money. Unlike you."

And Johnny stormed offstage, leaving three very confused animals to contemplate what he just said.

 -------

The pieces clicked. 

The newspaper. Johnny's words. Why he was always disappearing during rehearsals-

"He was part of a gang," Buster said. 

Mike fixed his tie, as if nothing was wrong, "Well, that's his fault. Should probably quit singing and actually try to get the money-"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out now."

Mike widened his eyes, "Mr. Moon, are you serious?"

Buster was surprised at himself, that he would even threaten to do such a thing. The theatre was a place to bond and share, but from what he just witnessed, Mike didn't get that. Looking back on his interactions  everyone, he never did.

"I am very serious, Mike," Buster said bluntly, "No one ever gave you any problems except  ones you created. Johnny and Ash and thw others... they worked for this. They worked so hard. Meena got over stage-fright, Ash got over a break-up-"

Mike scoffed, trying  but in.

"Rosita has twenty-five kids! And now I find out Johnny's father is in jail, and he didn't say a single thing because he knew the show was important to all of us." Buster announced. Mike looked slightly ashamed now, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes, well-"

"So," Buster placed his hands on his hips, "with all that in mind, give me one good reason as to why I should let you stay with Moon Theatre."

Mike twiddled his thumbs. Buster got him. There was nothing the mouse could say to redeem himself. Absolutely nothing.

Needless to say, the theatre never saw Mike grace the stage after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Honestly, this the first non-Disney animated musical I've enjoyed in a really long , I recommend it a lot!


End file.
